


so sweet, then i get a little angry

by jseos



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Closet Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, idk gyu is called kitten a little, light petplay???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jseos/pseuds/jseos
Summary: yeonjun thinks he’s a pretty patient and kind person.that being said - yeonjun thinks he might not be as patient as he thinks, because he’s spent all day on the verge of a breakdown because of annoyance after annoyance.the biggest annoyance being none other than his best friend and kind of boyfriend but not official boyfriend, choi fucking beomgyu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: TXT BONKFEST





	so sweet, then i get a little angry

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so glad to be in this fic fest! this is my first fic for this fest, prompt #44!
> 
> enjoy beomgyu being a little shit :3

yeonjun thinks he’s a patient person. he thinks he’s a kind person.

he waits for his entire friend group every day after university - even if their classes run late. he picks everyone up their coffee and snacks even if they don’t ask. he takes time out of his own day to help his friends study without charging them for the tutoring services he normally offers. he doesn’t snitch when he knows that soobin is ditching class, or when he knows that taehyun keeps hiding bugs in peoples lockers.

so yeah, yeonjun thinks he’s a pretty patient and kind person. 

that being said - yeonjun thinks he might not be as patient as he thinks, because he’s spent all day on the verge of a breakdown because of annoyance after annoyance. 

the biggest annoyance being none other than his best friend and kind of boyfriend but not  _ official _ boyfriend, choi fucking beomgyu.

“beomgyu,” yeonjun sighs, voice far too calm for someone running on two hours of sleep and a coffee at 9am in the goddamn morning, “can you please,  _ please _ stop chewing your pen so fucking loudly?”

beomgyu looks up from his laptop ( _ why the fuck is he even chewing on a pen? he’s not writing anything, he’s using a fucking laptop jesus christ-) _ and smiles. “oh, sorry hyung!” he says, and he goes back to typing away as if he isn’t crunching his poor pen like it’s a candy cane.

yeonjun nods at him in thanks, and picks up where he left off in his sketchbook, thankful that he can finally sketch with some peace and quiet.

except the peace and quiet doesn’t come, because beomgyu is still gnawing on his fucking pen, and when yeonjun looks up at him to give him a warning glance, he’s met with a stupid sickly sweet smile - and he decides he doesn’t have the energy for this game right now. so he lets it slide. 

-

letting it slide was yeonjuns first mistake, because now beomgyu thinks he’s won, and by extension thinks that he can keep riling yeonjun up for fun. 

(he can, but don’t tell him that yeonjun said so)

and now, here he is, outside the uni at some picnic table, going over some modelling plans with soobin when beomgyu plops himself down on yeonjun’s lap, ignoring the snort he gets from soobin and the glare he gets from yeonjun. 

“watcha doin?” he asks, one hand holding some kind of ridiculously sugary iced coffee and the other running through yeonjun’s hair from where beomgyu has his arm around the older boys shoulder. 

“just sketching.” 

“cool, can i see?”

yeonjun shrugs and slides his sketchbook so that beomgyu can see his sketches of soobin more clearly, and he honestly kind of zones out while beomgyu points out what he finds cool about each sketch - and he’s so zoned out that he doesn’t even notice beomgyu spilling coffee over the picnic table until he hears the younger screech and sees him yank his sketchbook off the table in time to save it from drowning in gingerbread syrup and sugar.

although yeonjun is thankful that beomgyu managed to save his sketchbook from harm, he’s still pissed, and he starts to tell beomgyu as much - and then he notices.

he’s yelling at beomgyu, really yelling, fists clenched and eyebrows together; but beomgyu doesn’t look worried or scared at all. the look in his eyes is the same one he has whenever yeonjun sneaks a hand along his thigh during car rides, or when he texts him pure filth from across the room in lecture halls. 

beomgyu is fucking horny. 

he’s getting off to this - and yeonjun isn’t sure whether he should be pissed off at beomgyu for being such a freak or be pissed off at himself for not noticing his stupid game sooner. 

he feels even more pissed off when he realises that even fucking  _ soobin _ has realised beomgyu’s little game before him - because soobin snorts under his breath and gives beomgyu a  _ look _ whenever yeonjun says “gyu, can we talk in private for a second?”

beomgyu closes yeonjun’s sketchbook and nods, and as he follows yeonjun towards the arts building he doesn’t miss the way soobin pointedly pretends not to see it. he knows he’s fucked. soobin knows he’s fucked. 

he’s so fucking excited.

-

and now theyre here. 

beomgyu slammed against the door of some art room closet that only yeonjun has the keys to, the olders teeth scraping against his neck while he tries to adjust to his surroundings. 

“did you think this was funny?” yeonjun growls, his teeth harsh against beomgyu’s neck and his voice low and gravelly, the way it only sounds when he gets riled up like this.

beomgyu tries to answer, but right as he opens his mouth yeonjun grinds his knee against his crotch, and all that comes out is a breathy “ah, n-no!” in response.

“no? then why did you do it, huh? why’d you spend all day making me angry?”

between sentences yeonjun is sucking marks into beomgyu’s neck, and beomgyu in response has his fingers in his boyfriends hair while he tugs on it trying to find any kind of purchase to ground himself. 

and when yeonjun moves a hand to squeeze at his throat, beomgyu squeals.

“answer me.” yeonjun hisses, and beomgyu couldn’t disobey that tone of voice even if he wanted to. 

“b-because it’s hot!” beomgyu finally squeaks out, letting out a breath he wasnt even fully aware he was holding. “you look so beautiful when you get angry - the way your cheeks get red and your voice goes all low and the way you glare at everyone - it’s so fucking hot.”

it’s silent - while yeonjun processes what he just heard and beomgyu tries to ignore the embarrassment turning his ears red.

the silence is fucking deafening, and beomgyu is ready to just ask yeonjun to forget what he said and pretend today never happened - and then yeonjun fucking laughs.

“you do?”

“yes, yeonjun, i do - and i don’t know why but i was feeling needy and i’ve missed you all week and i just needed your attention and this was the only way i thought i could ask for it so i-”

yeonjun shushes him and cups his face, his touch too gentle for the sadistic grin he has on his face right now.

“you wanted my attention, baby?”

beomgyu nods.

“you just had to ask. does my baby want me to be rough with him, huh?”

beomgyu just nods again. he doesn’t really think he could speak if he tried.

“yeah? my kitty wants me to be mean to him? to mark him up and laugh at him like he’s a slut?”

“yeonjun,  _ please-” _

yeonjun grinds his knee further against beomgyus clothed cock, the pressure making the younger squeak and whine into his ear.

“we can’t go all the way right now, okay baby?” yeonjun asks and beomgyu whines because  _ no, _ he wants to go all the way right now, wants to feel yeonjun inside him again after a week or so alone.

yeonjun laughs and rubs his knee back and forth. “i’m sorry baby, we’re in public. how about i let you ride my thigh, huh?”

beomgyus nod is anything if enthusiastic and he lets himself moan out small little gasps of “ah, yeonjun, junnie, fuck” against yeonjun’s ear while he grinds on his thigh.

the pressure is so much, everything is so much - beomgyu aching for any kind of touch from yeonjun after missing his attention for so long, and yeonjun can tell as much by how he can’t keep his hands still, his nails scratching wherever they can reach, his hands tangling in beomgyus hair.

“junnie, i wanna cum, please?” he pants out, and the smile yeonjun gives is nothing short of pure evil.

“aw, you do?” he giggles, “beg for it a bit more.”

beomgyu whines even louder.

“i said beg for it, kitten. you misbehaved all day to make me angry, do you really think you deserve to cum this quickly? beg for it.”

and beomgyu breaks - not even a single shred of embarrassment in his body as he squeals and whines out “ah - junnie  _ please,  _ i’m sorry i was bad - i’ll be a good kitty if you let me cum, please -”

“okay pretty, you can cum.”

yeonjun has to kiss beomgyu to keep him quiet, the younger boys voice rising in pitch and his eyes rolling back into his head as he cums, his whole body shaking while he mumbles small gasps of “junnie, i love you, love you” against yeonjun’s lips.

yeonjun thinks they should talk about that later.

“are you okay?” yeonjun mumbles, slowly sliding beomgyu down onto the floor of the closet whenever he’s calmed down a little. “do you need anything? was i too harsh? if you want me to i can just -”

beomgyu shushes him with a kiss. “it was perfect,” he says, “you were perfect.”

the smile yeonjun’s face lights up with makes beomgyu’s heart hurt a little bit with how fucking pretty it looks.

“gyu?”

“yeah?”

“when you came… you said you loved me.. did you-?”

“i meant it. i’m sorry if it scares you off. i know we’re not dating or anything and it might be kinda quick of me but i-”   
  


“hey, shush. it’s okay. i think i love you too.”

“you think?”

yeonjun laughs. beomgyu does too.

and if soobin retches when he sees them come outside into the courtyard, they ignore it and walk on - but yeonjun doesn’t miss the nod soobin gives him at the sight of their joined hands. 


End file.
